Secrets
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Vakama and Matau get to talking on the way to Mata Nui... A gift fic for a friend. Warning: Toa pairings. As in, malexmale.


Vakama frowned as he looked out the window, his thoughts running around in circles as recent memories plagued him. Matau, for once, was silent, giving his leader time to think. For awhile at least. "Lightstone for your thoughts," he finally said.

"What?" asked Vakama, blinking and turning to look at him. Matau repeated what he had said, and Vakama sighed.

"I don't really want to discuss my thoughts."

"Is this about the ugly-rahi looks we had? Those were shudder-awful." Vakama smiled slightly and drew closer to his brother, watching as Matau masterfully handled the many levers that controlled the airship.

"I was thinking a little about being a Hordika," he admitted.

"Let me smart-guess. Your actions?" Vakama nodded slightly. "You're healthy-healed and handsome again, so why are you worried?" Vakama shrugged helplessly.

"I have some... Secrets that are bothering me."

"Like?" asked Matau, pulling on a lever to make the ship fly over a flock of aerial Rahi.

"I don't wish to discuss the secrets."

"Then talk about the Hordika stuff that doesn't involve secrets."

"Most all of it does," mumbled Vakama.

"Are you going into one of your 'I'm a cross-wired freak' slumps again?" asked Matau. "Nokama said I can punch you if you are."

"Since when?"

"Since you went off to seek-find the Vahi," said Matau. "Which probably ties in with the rest of your secrets." Vakama nodded.

"That it does," he said quietly.

"So ya gonna tell me what's bothering you about when we were Hordika or not?"

"Patience is a virtue, Matau."

"And you've worn it out. Come on, tell me!" Vakama sighed.

"Matau, have you ever... Have you ever felt like an absolute failure?"

"Plenty of times," said Matau, surprising Vakama. "From when I was a matoran, I felt like a failure whenever I couldn't get something to operate-work. Since becoming a Toa, I felt like a failure with flying. I also felt like a failure when I couldn't help the rahaga WHICH YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO FEEL BAD ABOUT," Matau added, raising his voice to cut off the guilt-laden words Vakama was going to say. "As I was saying," continued Matau. "I also felt like a failure when I couldn't make you feel better."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the first two times I called you cross-wired I sorta meant it. After that I felt pretty sorry-bad about it. But being a bit thick-headed meant that I couldn't exactly guess-figure how to apologize or fix it."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who should apologize. I was a-"

"Pain in the butt but still a good leader when you thought things through," interrupted Matau again. "I meant everything I said when I snapped you out of whatever trance Roodaka put you in." Vakama sighed. "Here, steer the ship a little," said Matau, moving over. Vakama hesitantly moved beside his brother and his hands hovered. "Come on, you have to go with your instincts. What levers call out to you?" Vakama gave Matau a deadpan look.

"If you're supposed to go with your instincts, why do the normal pilots have to memorize gigantic manuals before they're allowed to fly one of these?" Matau grinned devilishly.

"I didn't, and I'm doing fine!"

"You're always fine," muttered Vakama, putting a hand on a lever and pulling it. They went into a graceful dive, and then soared back up when Vakama pushed the lever back.

"See? You're doing great!" said Matau. As the shores of Mata Nui came into view, Matau automatically reached for the lever, and his hand covered Vakama's just as the fire Toa worked up the courage to start telling Matau what exactly was bothering him. But when Matau's hand touched his... These thoughts flew out of his head. Matau seemed oblivious, and simply smiled as he moved behind Vakama and put his other hand over Vakama's free one, and showed him how exactly to guide the airship safely down, instructing him all the while. Vakama was lucky his mask was red, or his blush would have shown up as clearly as Nuju against a black wall. He turned his head slightly, and his mouth accidentally brushed Matau's cheek in an unintentional kiss. Matau blinked, giving him a surprised look, before grinning. Vakama was now (invisibly) blushing furiously now, and feeling highly embarrassed.

VvVvV

When Nokama and Nuju looked up to see why Matau and Vakama hadn't landed yet, their eyes widened in surprise. "Onewa, Whenua, you might want to see this." From where they were, they could see Vakama's back pressed against the window of the airship, and he was obviously kissing Matau.

"Firespitter and Airhead? Who'd have thought it," said Onewa, putting a hand to his chin. "Definitely interesting though..." Whenua snorted.

"All that's interesting you is the fact they're kissing." Onewa grinned.

"Yeah, so?" Whenua rolled his eyes.

"You're hopeless."

"Why thank you, Stockboy." Whenua's eye twitched, and a couple seconds later, Nokama and Nuju were studiously avoiding the sight of their team by setting themselves to work. There WERE lots of matoran to get off their ship.

**This was a gift for a friend of mine on deviantArt who likes Bionicle (like me), and introduced me to the Matau and Vakama pairing, which I had to admit I fell in love with almost immediately. XD Fandom, why you so awesome and corrupting at the same time? O.o ANYWAY... This is my first ever Bionicle story. :3**


End file.
